


road trip

by echomoon



Series: pennywaughtersports [6]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Omorashi, Road Trips, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: eliot, quentin, and penny go on a road trip. quentin has a not-so-accidental accident, and penny just contributes.





	road trip

**Author's Note:**

> this is not betaed and frankly this is not my best work BUT ive been assured that its good enough to post so i hope you all like it? never thought i would be the trash person who writes ws fic 9/10 times but HERE WE ARE, ITS JUST THE THING THATS HAPPENING

quentin sits slouched in his seat, knees knocked together, the seat belt digging into his skin a little. beside him, penny has one leg up on the seat, no buckle, facing out the window. quentin has to fight the urge to pull penny’s stupid beanie off his head, just to bug him, but eliot said to sit still and quentin is a good boy who listens and wears a seatbelt and isn't going to die if they get into an accident because he’s being safe.

penny turns to him and sticks his tongue out. fucker. 

quentin snatches the hat anyway.

penny lurches towards him, but his hand is barely in quentin’s space before eliot says, “boys.” in a warning tone; they settle back down, glaring at each other.

-

quentin manages to down his water bottle in ten minutes. there’s only 2 left. they’ll have to make a gas station stop, because he’s probably going to drink them all. it’s kind of hot, and he’s thirsty.

-

an hour into the ride and quentin gives up and unbuckles too. it’s easier to stretch out without the restriction of the belt. eliot notices but just shakes his head.

penny immediately lays his legs in quentin’s lap, the jerk.

-

an hour and a half into the ride, and penny is glaring at him. this is normal, but quentin can’t think about anything else. he tries to not look over, but he can't help but sneak glances. every time he does, penny licks his lips.

it’s pretty clear what penny wants.

quentin breaks after five minutes. what? he never said he wasn’t easy.

-

making out in a moving car is hard. in multiple ways.

quentin is laying on top of penny, their bodies barely balanced on the thin seat of the car. penny has one hand against the front passenger seat to keep them semi steady, the other shoved down the back of quentin’s jeans, squeezing his ass. it makes quentin squirm, but penny likes that. 

kissing always make quentin dizzy. and hard. so very hard. he moves one leg, lets it hang sort of off the seat, so that he can straddle penny’s leg better. shifting like that breaks the kiss, so quentin takes a second to breathe, before penny moves his balancing hand, grabs quentin’s hair, and pulls him back down. their mouths smash together harshly - quentin thinks he might have broken the skin of penny’s lip, because he sort of tastes blood - and even though it hurts its so good and quentin gasps and squirms against penny’s leg until the friction is just right, scrambling for relief but just making himself harder. penny’s grip on his ass tightens and he all but forces quentin’s body to grind harder against him, and penny’s dick is hard against quentins stomach, and the kisses are so fucking good. quentin whispers against penny’s mouth, overwhelmed, and he barely registered penny’s chuckle but when he does he purposely bites penny’s lip again, and yeah, he definitely broke the skin last time, why is that so hot.

pennys hand is still tangled in quentins hair, a light grip but enough that when quentin shifts he feels the taunt pull, and quentin just wants to feel it more, so he jerks his head a little and - 

and the car stops, and quentin tumbles into the gap between the seats because of his precarious position, and the pain of it honestly just turns him on more, but both he and penny let out disappointed groans because they wanted to keep going.

“rest stop!” eliot says cheerfully. “everyone out.”

-

quentin kind of hopes that eliot will let them mess around in the rest stop bathroom - there's no one else there, it's not like they would get caught - but unfortunately eliot declares the place too dirty. so he decides to grab loose change from eliot’s wallet and grab everyone some snacks. and himself some coffee. none for anyone else. just his own secret treat.

he downs the small cup quickly, while eliot and penny are in the bathroom. eliot had asked if he needed to go, but quentin didn’t. he would be fine. despite the doubtful look eliot gave him, he didn’t push the issue.

maybe he has time for another cup, if he’s quick. coffee is so good, even this cheap vending machine stuff. he grabs penny a chocolate bar, just in case he reads his mind about it. bribes are useful and penny has a weak spot for chocolate.

he’s still turned on, and starts thinking about that time penny drizzled chocolate all over eliot’s body and licked it up. that was a fun night.

he’s still thinking about it when they come back out, and penny smirks at him. quentin is practically buzzing, between the caffeine and anticipating getting his hands back on penny, but then - 

“penny, you drive.” eliot announces, throwing him the keys. when penny throws him a dirty look, eliot smiles innocently and says, “what? i need a break.”

-

eliot doesn’t insist on him buckling up this time, maybe because they’re out on the state roads, barely encountering anyone. he sits sideways, pulling quentin onto his lap. it’s not as fun as messing around with penny, but being in eliot’s embrace is still very very good. eliot has one arm draped across the top of the seats, the other around quentins stomach, securing him to his body. it’s comfortable, and quentin starts to drowse.

-

20 minutes later, quentin wakes up with a jolt, the coffee finally kicking in. penny and eliot are having a soft conversation over his head. eliot’s hand has somehow crept up his shirt, rubbing light circles on his belly.

“hey baby. have a nice nap?” eliot says to him once their conversation breaks.

quentin smiles and nods, and eliot gives him a light kiss.

“you weren’t out very long.” penny comments.

quentin shrugs, then says, “oh, i got snacks.”

he wiggles out of eliot’s grip, grabs the plastic bag he filled and another water bottle. he throws the chocolate at penny’s head and it smacks the dashboard instead. he ducks his head down to rummage through the bag for eliot's snack, and when he looks back up again penny gives him a wink in the mirror.

-

when eliot and penny switch back an hour later, penny immediately pulls quentin back on top of him. eliot signs, mutters something about disparaging about their sex drives, but quentin doesn't care. all he wants is to melt into penny’s kisses.

or at least, until eliot drives over a pothole, and the jolt of that and penny accidently kneeing his stomach makes him realize he really really has to pee in what is probably the worst way possible: he dribbles a little.

he pulls away from penny, immediately panicked.

penny smirks lazily at him, not concerned, just holding quentins body close. 

“whats up, baby?” he asks as he moves his arms to pull quentin closer.

quentin tries to squirm out of his grip, but it just makes his problem more pronounced.

“nothing. im fine. can you let me up, please.” quentin says, his face growing ever redder because he knows what penny knows.

“hm. nah, im not done with you yet.” and penny tightens his grip, rubs his leg against quentins crotch.

“you ok, boys?” eliot asks from the front, clearly having been watching them.

“oh, we’re great, babe.” penny says. “hey, when’s the next rest stop?”

“not for a few hours out.” eliot replies, and then smiles when he realizes what's happening.

quentin doesn't think his face could get any redder.

“penny please, just let me up.”

“no. what's the problem, huh?”

“nothing,” quentin says. and then squeaks when penny runs a hand between them, right on top of his belly.

“you sure? this will go easier for you if you tell me whats wrong.”

but quentin refuses.

so penny flips him over, awkward maneuvering that just jostles his bladder, but forces him down onto the seat, pressing against him with the full pressure of his body. he sticks a hand down quentin’s pants, hovering over his dick, and fuck it feels so good, but it really doesn't do anything to help.

penny pushes down, a searing kiss on his mouth, smaller kisses trailed down his neck and quentin wants to melt again. except then he jabs quentin hard in the stomach and quentin lets out another small burst, enough to make a small but visible wet spot.

“fuck you.” quentin says, and tries to hide his face, but his arms are pinned down. penny just smiles viciously and kisses him again.

“don't you wanna be good for me, baby?” he says, rubbing a small circle over where he jabbed.

“no.”

penny pokes him again and quentin cries out, tearing up a little.

“stop!”

“make me.”

and penny captures his mouth again, but it doesn't take his mind off the pain his bladder is in, off how much he wants to let go.

“hand.” he tries to say, and has to turn his head towards the seat so penny stops kissing him and say it again.

“hmm?”

“put your hand back and then. maybe.” he bites out, embarrassed, but wanting pennys touch.

penny complies immediately, lightly covering quentins dick.

quentin closes his eyes and tries to ignore the part of his brain screaming at him that the car is exactly the wrong place for this, tries to focus on the warmth of penny’s touch.

and then they hit another pothole, and its enough to give him another burst and this time he doesn't try to hold it, just lets go, and he starts to cry in relief, tiny gasps and whines and he wiggles against penny’s hand and finally, finally, lets himself relax.

penny kisses him again, but softer, and a puddle grows between them as quentin soaks his pants, overflows them, wets even pennys clothes, and as his bladder gets emptier pennys kisses get more ferocious and quentin just grinds against pennys hand, blissed out and relaxed and turned on so much he ends up cumming almost as soon as he’s finished. 

penny is almost as flushed as quentin by the time they’re done.

“i'm not cleaning that up.” eliot says after a few moments of silence, and penny and quentin both laugh and relax against each other.

  
  
  



End file.
